A New Dawn
by NightwillDawn
Summary: After being brought up by Bellatrix Lestrange, Dawn is sent to the past to destroy Harry Potter from the inside during his fourth year, but when she arrives, she has to face an unexpected challenge... May contain language.


Chapter One

"Dawn dear, come here!"

I looked up from my bubbling cauldron and gazed out my open door, down the hall. There stood my mother, glaring at me. I sighed. What is she pissed about now. I took the cauldron off the fire and let it cool down as I made my bed and tidied up a bit.

"Dawn, NOW!" shouted my mom from downstairs.

"COMING!" I shouted back.

I run out my room, slamming the door behind me. I ran down the stairs into the kitchen and looked around, not able to find my mother.

"MOTHER?" I yelled.

"DOWN HERE!" I heard her yell from the basement.

I swiftly made my way down the basement's slippery stairs. There stood my mother, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"It is time, dear," she whispered.

"For the mission?" I asked hopefully.

Every time i asked this question, my mother would always say no, it was time for some other activity. I had very low hopes that she would finally say yes.

"Oh, my dear," she started darkly, "of course."

My heart leaped. This was the moment I'd been waiting for all my life.

"As you know, Dawn dear," my mother continued, "fourteen years ago the Dark Lord was viciously murdered by the boy who lived during the Great Battle. During that fight, we lost a lot of Death Eaters and most of the surviving were sent to Azkaban. I was one who they thought was dead. But I had made a horcruxe and my sister revived me. The ministry still haven't found me. As I escaped their clutches, I came across a little abandoned baby girl. I decided, from the goodness of my heart, to raise her as my own. I named her Dawn, because I had a plan for her to fulfill. She was to go back in time to when Harry Potter was a student at Hogwarts and vulnerable. She was to get close to him, become his friend and take him down from the inside. The Dark Lord and planned as a fail safe, so history wouldn't repeat itself. Her name would be Dawn, because she represented the dawn of a new fate for the Dark Lord. That little baby girl with the biggest honor is you, my dear."

I smiled evilly. I was finally going to avenge my master's death. And he would never die. Harry Potter would take the Dark Lord's place in history.

"Here, take this time turner," Bellatrix said, giving me a little pendant.

I passed it around my neck and gazed at it until the snapping fingers of my mother broke my trance.

"We don't have all day! Go and get your things ready. The list of things you'll need is on your bed."

I let go of the time turner, letting it dangle from my neck, and ran upstairs to my room. I was ecstatic. For one, I'd never been to a school, Bellatrix had taught me everything I knew. I also had never been to Hogwarts. Plus I would have my first friends, even if I was faking it and eventually leading them to their doom. I took my suitcase from under my bed and took the tag off. I smiled. I would finally get to you the suitcase I got for my fourteenth birthday seven months ago. I filled it with my robes and clothes, books and her cauldron I'd shrank. I also took my favorite bag and filled it with my wallet, magical games and a picture of who I like to pretend where my biological parents. I closed everything, grabbed my wand from her bedside table and ran back down to the basement.

"So," Bellatrix started, "here is the letter that you must give to Dumbledore when you arrive. From now on, you are Dawn Jones. You've been home schooled until now because you where always with your parents on magical research programs, but they were killed in their last expedition in South America; I suggest you fight back tears at that point. When they bring out the sorting hat, do not think of our plan. You must think of courage and knowledge and happy things like bunny and what ever else happy people think about. Most of all, think that you don't want to be in Slytherin. Harry Potter hates Slytherin so being in Slytherin wouldn't be the best way to get close to him. I've heard that asking works. Now go upstairs. We must go outside so that you don't end up in someone else's house."

I frowned. I'd brought my suitcase all the way down for no bloody reason! I heaved my suitcase up the stairs, slipping at every second step because of water that seemed to appear out of thin air. By the time I got up to the main level of our small house, Bellatrix was already in the open doorway, tapping her foot impatiently. I picked up the pace, knowing better then to anger my mum. We walked swiftly outside and placed ourselves behind a big topiary, hiding us from the world.

"Now dear," Bellatrix told me while taking the time turner and swiftly twirled the minuscule handle, "Once you have arrived , go to Kings Cross and board the train with the ticket I placed in your bag. Have a nice trip."

With that, she let go of the handle. I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing it was the only thing I could do.


End file.
